Legend in the Making- Volume 1
by kantokedex
Summary: Following the epic battle between Noumu and All Might, Midoriya attempts to save his mentor, but unleashes a power even he didn't know he had. Finding himself thrust into a new world with no hope of returning, how is a hero supposed to cope with monsters around every corner? And what's all this about ANOTHER hero school?
1. Universal Smash!

"I can't get close! This power… it's too much!" Midoriya watched in awe and horror as All Might fought the inhuman Noumu. Next to him, Bakugou and Todoroki were pushed back by the force of the punches, each one exceeding 100% of All Might's power. The Number 1 Hero continued his assault. Blood trickling down his cheek. The pain he felt seemed to only fuel the rage he felt as he prepared his final blow.

"Remember these words… Plus…" He clenched a fist and threw his punch, causing the Noumu to gag before being launched straight into the air. "... Ultraaaaaa!" It flew out of the USJ building and well into the sky. All Might grinned before turning his attention to the final two: The Villain of Decay, Shiguraki, and the Warping Wrath, Kurogiri.

As All Might confronted the final two foes, Midoriya couldn't help but scan his master's body. ' _He's wounded. What's more, he doesn't look like he has much time left.'_ He clenched a fist. ' _If those guys make a move, he'll… he'll be…'_ He clenched a fist and prepared himself.

All Might stood straight. "So? What are you waiting for?" His frown hid his pain. "Don't tell me you're afraid now?"

Shiguraki stepped back, unnerved. However, Kurogiri narrowed his eyes. "Wait, look at him. He's exhausted." He leaned forward. "Noumu wore him out. This could be our last chance."

Shiguraki regained his composure and grinned. "I see… then there's still a chance to finally…" He rushed forward. "... destroy the symbol of peace!"

All Might braced. He knew he didn't have enough energy to retaliate, much less move from his spot. Once Shiguraki and Kurogiri reach him, that'd be it. He clenched his fists and readied himself.

"You stay away from All Might!" A new voiced yelled. The hero looked over to see Midoriya flying towards the villains, his leg broken from the powerful jump. The young hero had reared back a fist, ready to let out his attack. However, seeing his mentor at death's door caused something to click. The microwave he always pictured seemed to explode as his arm glowed bright red. The upper half of his costume seemed to tear as his body exerted an intense pressure. ' _I-I'm going too far… this feels like nothing I've ever done before but… I have to try and save him!'_ The pain seemed to disappear as his resolve took over. "Smaaaaaash!" He threw his punch.

Time seemed to slow down as Shiguraki and Kurogiri had no time to react. The very air seemed to vibrate as the power of the punch sent the villains flying. Kurogiri quickly rearranged himself and got behind Shiguraki, who flew into the warp gate. Before the handy villain could be engulfed, he glared. "Damn… kid…"

Midoriya's punch didn't end at the immense wind pressure. The greenette felt as if his body was held in place in midair. The world seemed to stop as the very molecules surrounding his body seemed to heat up. He suddenly felt an intense lightheadedness before falling unconscious.

All Might put an arm up to block the intense pressure coming from Midoriya's attack. He stumbled back, coughing a bit. ' _This power… Young Midoriya isn't ready to use One For All like this. I don't think_ I've _ever been ready to use it like this.'_ When the area finally cleared up, All Might looked up at the area the young hero was. However, Midoriya was gone. "M- Midoriya!?"

Glynda Goodwitch patrolled the forest training grounds. She kept herself focused as she heard a rustling in the brush ahead. She sighed as a large black mass rushed toward her. The beast raised its massive claws in preparation to strike… only to be swatted aside with ease. Glynda blew a lock of hair from her face before approaching and finishing off the downed creature. "According to the scans, this should be the last one." She cracked her neck, sighing. The school year was going to be starting soon, which meant the annual clearing of the training grounds. ' _Each year, more and more Grimm are showing up here. If we didn't clear them out every now and then, this place would be an unruly hive.'_ She checked her Scroll to take some final notes before preparing to head back. "Things should be clear for a little while. At least until the new huntsmen and huntresses come along-" Her musings were interrupted by what appeared to be a sudden earthquake. The area around her began shaking violently. "What the…!?"

The very air seemed to vibrate as a sudden bright flash of light blinded the huntress for a moment. Then, almost as soon as it started, the shaking ended. Glynda rubbed her eyes and looked at the scene before her. She put a hand to her mouth. "My God…" In front of her was a young man in extremely tattered clothing. She quickly rushed to his side. "Young man, are you alright?" She asked, slowly cradling the boy's head. When she received no response, she listened for a heartbeat before sighing in relief. ' _Good… he's only unconscious.'_ She looked around, confused. ' _But… where did he come from?'_ She examined his body and shivered. His leg and arm seemed to be grotesquely broken, the latter seeming to be extremely damaged. "What did this to him? Was this some sort of Grimm attack?" She quickly grabbed her Scroll. "I require assistance in the training sector. There's a civilian here with severe injuries!"

Glynda Goodwitch sat in the waiting room of the hospital. The young man was rushed to the hospital and, due to his injuries, was ushered into the Emergency Room. Glynda had to admit, she was a bit worried. His limbs looked mangled. Even with the most efficient use of dust and equipment, she wasn't sure if the boy would wake up with an arm. A hefty amount of time passed before one of the nurses came from the room. "Ms. Goodwitch, I have good news! The young man is going to be fine."

The huntress was surprised. "Really? Those wounds looked rather… extreme…"

"Indeed. But, with a good amount of dust and some of my staff's semblances, we were able to heal up most of the damage." She looked away, sadly. "However, I have to say, it was rough. The bones in his arm were completely decimated. It was like glass completely shattering." She closed her eyes. "Luckily, we were able to fix him up, but his arm and leg are going to need significant rest." She looked at the huntress. "Tell me, do you know what happened to him?"

Glynda thought for a moment. "I only found him in the forest. I suspect a Grimm got to him. What kind, I honestly couldn't say." She said. It wasn't really a lie. "Is it okay for me to visit him?"

The nurse nodded. "Of course. He's resting as of now."

Midoriya's head pounded as he slowly came to. He groaned as he stirred before trying to sit up. He winced at the sudden pain and finally opened his eyes. He found himself in a hospital bed, but the room seemed rather odd. The machines around him seemed different in a way. However, his eyes were suddenly drawn to his body. He donned a hospital gown and a cast over his arm. His leg seemed to be in a similar state as well. Midoriya fought through the pain in his head as he tried to remember what happened before he passed out. ' _I remember… All Might fighting that brain guy… then…'_ His eyes widened as he suddenly saw flashes of Shiguraki rushing towards the pro hero. He sat up straight, panicked. "All Might- ugh!" The immense pain rushed back to him.

A hand was suddenly placed on his chest. "Slow down, young man. You are injured."

Midoriya looked over to find a middle aged blonde woman looking at him with concern written on her features. She gently pushed him back down.

"Who… who are you? Where are we?"

"Do not worry. I am a huntress. You're in the Central General Hospital. One of the best in Vale-"

"I'm sorry, Vale?"

The woman raised an eyebrow. "The Kingdom you're in? It's where I found you?" The young man's confused look didn't go away. ' _Did this kid hit his head or something?'_

Midoriya looked around at the room again. This whole situation was very strange. ' _Something's wrong… I don't recognize any of this equipment. It looks different from what's used in a normal hospital. What's more, she mentioned I'm in… a kingdom? Vale?'_

Midoriya's confused look prompted the woman to change the subject. "Well, do you remember anything before you passed out? You were in pretty bad shape when I found you."

"I… was at the USJ with my class… then villains attacked… is everyone alright?"

"USJ? I'm not familiar with the place."

"It's the training facility of U.A.? The hero school?"

The two stared at each other, confused. Each one tried to figure out what the other was talking about as a nurse suddenly entered. "Ah! You're finally awake!"

Midoriya shook himself from his confusion. "Uh, yes! Thank you!"

"No problem. You're lucky Ms. Goodwitch here found you." She looked through her papers. "Now, to start, what is your name?"

"My name is Izuku Midoriya."

"Where are you from?"

"Musutafu, Japan."

The women blinked a few times. "Um, pardon?"

"Musutafu? Near Tokyo?" He looked at the two's confusion.

"Ms. Goodwitch, do you know where these places are?"

"Unfortunately, no." She frowned at the boy. "This isn't the time for games, young man. We're trying to help you."

"But… but, I…" Midoriya looked down in shock. ' _W-where the hell am I?'_

Goodwitch sighed. "Nurse, could you give us a moment alone?" The nurse nodded before leaving. Goodwitch narrowed her eyes at Midoriya. "Izuku, you need to be honest with us, or we can't help you. How about this…" She pulled her chair closer. "Let's start with how the day began." Midoriya nodded and relayed the events to the woman. He told her about his class' rescue training and how the villains disrupted it. He told her everything leading up to his fateful punch. Goodwitch raised a hand. "Wait, you did that… to yourself?" She pointed at him broken arm.

"Uh, yeah. I can't… fully control my Quirk." He explained.

"Quirk? You mean your Semblance?"

"My… huh?"

"Nevermind. I must say, I'm finding all of this hard to believe. I've never heard of a school known as U.A. or of this 'All Might'. It's all sounding like… like something out of a comic book!" She sat back, huffing. ' _He doesn't seem to be lying. What is going on?'_

Ms. Goodwitch went to speak to the nurse, leaving Midoriya to his thoughts. The young hero laid down, thinking. ' _From what she said, it's almost as if no one's ever even heard of All Might, much less Quirks! She had no idea where Japan or U.A. was… it's like none of it ever existed.'_ His mind flashed to the strange moment of his punch. ' _I remember feeling strange as soon as it happened.'_ He put a hand to his chin. "I exerted so much energy with my punch… could it be that I… no, that's not possible… is it?" He continued mumbling to himself until the door opened.

Ms. Goodwitch entered the room, a stern look on her face. "Well, the nurse says you're free to go, but she'll be releasing you into my custody."

"C-custody?"

"Yes. Until we can figure all of this out, I am going to be keeping a close eye on you."

Izuku gulped.

Upon leaving the hospital, Midoriya finally got a look at his surroundings. He was in what seemed to be a bustling metropolis, but it was… different. Everything looked to be a strange fusion of modern and old architecture. ' _I'm… definitely not in Japan.'_ His heart beat only quickened as he walked along with her. Nothing seemed right. Many people carried strange weapons and others seemed to be dressed rather old fashioned. He could have sworn several people had animal features! However, the most striking change he saw was in the very sky. Night had fallen and gave him a very clear view of the moon above, broken. "What the…"

Midoriya accompanied Goodwitch onto a medium-sized aircraft. The two were taken to a rather large building. The young hero was in awe at the sheer scope of the area. It dominated U.A.'s central building in size. "What… what is this place?"

"Beacon Academy. Someone here might be able to help." She stated.

The duo entered the colossal school and made their way up to the Headmaster's Office. Midoriya was in awe of the structure all the way. Goodwitch noted his amazement. It wasn't long before the duo made their way to the office. Inside, an older man sat at his desk, reading through several papers. Without looking up, he smiled. "Ah, Ms. Goodwitch. How can I help you today?"

"Professor Ozpin, while clearing the training grounds, I found this young man." She gestured to Midoriya. The young hero stepped forward, flustered, before bowing. "Uh, h-hello! My name is Izuku Midoriya."

Ozpin smiled. "It's very nice to meet you. I am Professor Ozpin." He held out his hand.

Midoriya smiled and shook it. "It's, ah, nice to meet you."

Ozpin smiled. "Mr. Midoriya, could you give me a moment with Ms. Goodwitch?" The young hero hesitated before nodding. He left the room, nerves beginning to set in. Ozpin looked at his comrade. "So, care to explain?" Goodwitch began to relay the day's events, from finding the injured Izuku to his strange ramblings in the hospital.

Ozpin listened intently before closing his eyes. "When I shook his hand, his aura felt… off."

" _Off_? What do you mean?"

"It's almost as if… the aura of several others is swirling around within. There's a huge reserve of power flowing inside of him."

Goodwitch remembered Izuku's words. ' _So, he really did break his own limbs? What kind of monstrous power is that?'_

Ozpin continued. "That's not all. His aura felt otherworldly. He's human, sure, but he's certainly not from here." He looked at the woman. "You said he spoke of strange places that don't exist?" She nodded. Ozpin thought for a moment before calling out. "Mr. Midoriya! Can you come back in?"

The greenette complied. "Is… is something wrong?"

"Perhaps… I might have a solution to this whole situation." He stood and walked to his window. "In all my years, I have heard many stories of heroes and monsters coming from other worlds. In some way or another, these tales have been passed down for generations, each being making their mark on our history, for better or for worse."

Goodwitch stepped back. "You… you can't possibly be saying…"

Ozpin looked at Midoriya, smiling. "Young Izuku, I think you might be the latest addition to these tales."

Midoriya felt his heart sink. "That's not possible…" He stepped back, processing things. Another world? How could he possibly be in another world!? Midoriya looked at his fist. ' _When I used my power… did I throw myself into a new place?'_ Izuku gulped. "Is there a way to send me back? I need to get home! I need to know everyone is okay!"

Ozpin's smile faded as he looked out the window again. "I'm afraid… that's just not possible. Interdimensional travel is a tricky mystery to solve. Even if you were to simulate the events that brought you here, there's no telling where you'd end up."

Midoriya felt an immense despair take over. "I… I can't…" He fell to his knees.

Ozpin approached and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Izuku, I tend to find that certain things happen for a reason. We may not see it now, but maybe your arrival is just what the doctor ordered." He sat at his desk. "For now, however, we need to figure out what to do." He grinned. "Ms. Goodwitch, would you keep Mr. Midoriya under your care for a time? Teach him about how this world works and whatnot?"

Ms. Goodwitch was surprised. "Me? O-of course, Professor."

"Splendid. Izuku, while my colleague is catching you up on the ins and outs of our world, I shall get started on your registration."

Midoriya raised an eyebrow. "Registration?"

Ozpin smiled. "To Beacon Academy, of course!"

 **A/N:** I've been interested in making a story like this for a while. There's many similarities between semblances and quirks, so I figured "What if?"


	2. The New Kid

"Again. From the top." Glynda Goodwitch ordered.

"Uh… the creatures of Grimm are bloodthirsty monsters that inhabit most of the planet. Their lust for carnage knows no ends… jeez. That's kind scary." Midoriya said as he looked through the text he was reading.

Goodwitch nodded. "Indeed. The Grimm are not to be trifled with. It's the job of huntsmen and huntresses to protect humanity and its ways."

Izuku looked at the picture on the page, showing a shadowy blob with red eyes. ' _In my world, the monsters were villains. Here, though, mindless beasts are what I have to be worried about? I'm not sure which is worse.'_ He put the book down. "I think I'm ready."

"Are you sure? We can wait a few more days if you need-"

"I'm ready. I'm… I'm sure everything will be fine." He smiled.

Goodwitch smiled before opening the door and leading him out.

It had been several months since the day Midoriya appeared. In that time, the young hero had been studying the world he was in, reading text after text, taking note after note. His book was filled with page after page of facts and tales regarding the world.

Midoriya looked through his notes, smiling. ' _This is quite the interesting place, but…'_ He turned to a few pages toward the back of the book. It showed several notes on theories and speculations regarding interdimensional travel. Midoriya smiled sadly. ' _... I'm hoping there can be something here that will get me home.'_ He closed his notes and sighed. He and Goodwitch were on their way to Beacon, ready for Midoriya's first day. For the past few months, the huntress had played the role of his legal guardian and tutor, teaching him the ways of the world and the current curriculum. Due to his lack of knowledge regarding hunters and the like, and due to his injuries, he was forced to start class a bit later than his peers.

As the duo approached the school, Midoriya couldn't help but think of the fateful conversation that led him here…

" _What?" Midoriya asked, surprised._

 _Ozpin merely smiled. "You're going to be attending Beacon Academy."_

 _Goodwitch raised an eyebrow. "Ozpin, you can't be serious. If what you're saying is true and he_ is _from another world, why on Remnant would you want to make him a huntsman? Not to mention, he seems a tad… young?"_

 _Ozpin sipped his tea. "Mr. Midoriya, your aura is… interesting. I can sense a great power within you." He looked at the boy. "That kind of power can really help people."_

 _Izuku's eyes widened. "My… aura?" He looked at his fist._ 'Is he talking about One For All?'

 _Ozpin closed his eyes. "Mr. Midoriya, I believe you can be great if you let us help you. In the meantime, I'll do everything in my power to find you a way home." He stood and held out a hand. "Do we have a deal?"_

 _Midoriya hesitated before nodding and shaking the hand. "Deal!"_

Izuku shook himself from his thoughts when he heard Goodwitch call his name. "Izuku? Are you alright?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Just… nervous, I suppose."

"Well, considering you had to miss initiation, there's no doubt going to be some awkward placing. I believe most of the students already have their teams." Goodwitch pointed out.

Midoriya gulped. "Well, thanks for the vote of confidence." He looked at the school in front of him as the duo approached. ' _Apparently, this is supposed to be an advanced school specifically built for teaching the next generation of huntsmen. Sounds an awful lot like U.A. However, it's supposed to be for advanced students, a bit older than I am. Ms. Goodwitch told me of only one other student with this exemption, so I don't know if I can avoid drawing attention to myself.'_ He closed his eyes and breathed for a moment before looking at the school with determination written on his features. ' _No… I don't need to worry. I can do this.'_

' _I can't do this…'_ Midoriya thought as he stood in front of the class, shaking like a leaf. He was ushered in as the teacher was telling a rather long winded tale. The class seemed rather bored before he walked in, but now all eyes were on him. ' _Crap… what's with this pressure all of a sudden?'_

The teacher, Professor Port, stood next to the young hero. "Ah, you must be the newest addition to our class." He stepped aside. "Care to introduce yourself?"

"Uh, sure! I-I am Izuku Midoriya. I-it's an honor to meet you all!" He bowed. Professor Port looked over the notes regarding the new student. "Ah, so I see you're another exempt student. Your schedule seems to be dictated by whomever shall escort you around the school." Professor Port looked out at the class. "Alright, folks. Mr. Midoriya here needs a temporary team to help him learn the basics of Beacon. Who's willing to be a hero and help him out?" He said, raising a fist in triumph. The class, however, remained silent. Midoriya tried not to hear the murmuring in the room, but it seemed to echo around him.

" _He looks so… normal!"_

" _He's kind of a small fry, isn't he?"_

" _I… don't know if we should have him on the team…"_

" _Poor guy… he looks kinda frail…"_

Midoriya sighed as he heard the murmurs. ' _This is like grade school all over again.'_

Professor Port raised an eyebrow. "Come now! Wouldn't anyone like to show young Izuku the ropes of our prestigious school?"

A blonde boy in the back raised a hand. "Uh, sir? It's only been one day… I don't think any of us fully, uh, 'know the ropes'."

Professor Port put a hand to his chin. "Oh, right. Er…" He thought for a moment.

Midoriya stood awkwardly at the front, trying his best to avoid the judging eyes of the class. However, a girl suddenly raised her hand. "Oh! Oh! We'll do it! We will!" She called out excitedly. The girl beamed at him happily with silver eyes. Her hair was jet black with red tints. Furthermore, on the back of her uniform, a red hood flowed.

Professor Port smiled. "Ah, a volunteer! Izuku, grab a seat next to Ms. Rose." He said, preparing the next part of his lecture.

Midoriya nodded and approached, shaking the girl's hand. "Uh, thanks."

"No problem! The name's Ruby Rose! Nice to meet ya!" She greeted. Suddenly, a huge smile grew on her face before pulling the greenette into a full embrace and squealing. "I am so excited! A new member of the team! I know it's temporary, but still!"

Midoriya looked away, blushing at the close proximity. "Well, you know, I-I'm glad to be w-working with you." He stammered. ' _She is really close!'_

Ruby halted her affection when a sharp cough was heard from the professor. The duo immediately sat down as the lecture began. As they sat, a girl in white, Weiss Schnee, leaned toward her scarlet friend. "Why on Remnant did you volunteer? We have enough problems dealing with the first day." She whispered.

Ruby shrugged. "I dunno. He seems nice. We couldn't just leave him hanging."

Midoriya glanced at Ruby, suddenly able to notice her features a bit better with the close proximity. ' _She seems to be my age. She must be the other exempt student!'_ He began to sweat. ' _Man, this is a lot of pressure. If she's here as an exemption, she must be some sort of prodigy! I wonder how strong- huh!?'_ He was shocked to see her suddenly fall asleep during the lecture. "Uh…"

As the lecture went on, Midoriya noticed the girl in white grow visibly angered by her comrade's actions. From napping to generally goofing off, she didn't seem to be paying the lecture much mind. Midoriya tried to ignore it and focus on the professor. ' _I'm sure it's none of my business. I only just joined this team after all.'_ He reasoned. Suddenly, the snoozing Ruby fell on his shoulder, snoring. Midoriya's face grew red as he suddenly stood, jumping back. "Eh! S-sorry, I-"

"Ah, Mr. Midoriya! Already itching to volunteer! Just like a true huntsman!"

Midoriya looked at the teacher in confusion. "V-volunteer?" He looked at a large cage beside the professor. ' _Crap! I wasn't paying attention!'_

Midoriya stood facing the cage, his sweat dripping as he entered a fighting stance. ' _This isn't good. I've never even seen a Grimm. I don't even have a weapon. How am I supposed to do this? Using One For All in the classroom… even with just my finger, it could cause some serious damage, or even hurt someone!'_ He closed his eyes and breathed. ' _Focus. It's not just a monster, it's an animal. It must have a weak point.'_ He forced a smile and waited.

The blonde in the group, Yang Xiao Long, tilted her head. "What's with his face?"

Ruby shrugged. "Maybe he has to use the bathroom?"

Weiss rolled her eyes. "Maybe he's realizing how foolish he was to volunteer without a weapon?"

Professor Port quickly sliced down his axe, opening the cage and releasing the beast. A boar-like creature came charging out, its sights set directly on the young hero. He prepared himself as it ran before quickly rolling to the side. The beast quickly redirected and charged once again. Like before, Izuku rolled, but the boar was prepared. At the last second, it tilted its head, making a small, but stinging scratch along the boy's leg. "Ugh!"

"Watch those tusks! The boarbatusk is quite the powerhouse." Port called.

Ruby cheered for the hero. "Go! Izuku! Go! Target its belly! There's no armor!"

Izuku noted her advice and formulated a quick plan. He waited for the boarbatusk to redirect before it began charging. He stood his ground. ' _It keeps attacking without remorse… like Kacchan. That means…'_ As the beast drew closer, he quickly sidestepped and grasped the boar's tusk. Using the momentum, he pulled the beast forward and lifted. The Grimm squealed as its body was overturned before landing on its back with a heavy slam. The class watched closely. Yang smirked. "Whoa! I've never seen anyone go pro wrestler on a Grimm!"

Weiss held her nose up. "It's reckless if you ask me. He could have been impaled."

"But he wasn't. That was a sick move. Go, Izuku!" Ruby cheered.

As the boar fell, the tusk broke off in Midoriya's hand. The young hero quickly made use of the vulnerability and plunged the tusk into the beast's soft stomach. He sighed and stepped back, watching the boarbatusk disappear.

Professor Port clapped. "Splendid work, Mr. Midoriya! Using the beast's own movement, you were able to topple it! Though you fought without a weapon, you still held your own! Well done!"

Midoriya scratched his head, blushing. "Uh, well, it was nothing, really."

Professor Port smiled. "Remember, class. Being a huntsman requires you to know how to handle the creatures of Grimm and how to protect those who can't. I know there's a certain flashy nature that comes with having a weapon, but never forget that it's your responsibility to adapt to situations! Dismissed!"

Izuku sighed in relief before returning to his seat to grab his things. All the while, Ruby practically gushed over his actions. "That was so cool! You've gotta teach me some of those moves sometime!"

Midoriya covered his face to hide his blush as she came close. "Ah, it was nothing. Just a move I learned." He coughed and smiled. "Ah, thanks for the advice, by the way."

"No problem. A good leader always knows what's best." Ruby declared. Weiss seemed to scoff before grabbing her books and stomping out. The group raised an eyebrow.

Ruby looked at Midoriya. "Uh, give me one moment. Meet the rest of the team!" She said, running after the girl in white.

Before Midoriya could respond, he felt an intense pat on his back. The blonde girl smirked. "Heya, Izuku! The name's Yang. This here is Blake." She said, gesturing to the girl in black.

Winded, Izuku gave a weak smile."Uh… nice to… meet you both." he looked out at the door. "Are they going to be alright?"

Yang shrugged. "I'm sure they'll be fine. Weiss seems to be a bit high strung and Ruby… isn't."

Blake sighed. "I'm sure they're going to be clashing a lot."

Midoriya scratched his neck. "I see. I hope I didn't cause any trouble."

Yang laughed. "Nah, don't worry about it. Now, let's talk moves." She leaned close, grinning. "You gotta tell me where you learned that grabbing move. I gotta admit, it looked kinda fun!"

Midoriya sweat a bit. ' _Fun!?'_

Blake grabbed her shoulder. "Yang, Weiss was right. A move like that can be kinda reckless. It's best if you just stick with a strong punch."

Yang pouted a bit. "Fine." She held up a hand and whispered to the young hero. "Tell me later!"

Izuku laughed, nervously. ' _This is going to be a strange school…'_


	3. The Jaune Arc

"... the Huntsmen of the world are warriors of the highest calibre. Most have physical culminations of their auras, known as Semblances. Interesting. Semblances are very similar to Quirks, but they are more limited, I suppose. I should keep an eye out and take notes. I wonder how many variations…" Midoriya rambled on as he read through his books. He was currently walking through the halls of Beacon. Classes had already ended and many students had already returned to their dorms. Young Izuku had made a quick stop at the library to borrow a few texts, hoping to get a better understanding of the finer details of this world. As he walked, he didn't notice the figure approaching with their own stack of books until they collided. The sudden force caused both to fall over. Izuku rubbed his head. "Uh, sorry about that. I should have watched where I was going." He smiled as he recognized the figure. "Ah, Jaune. Hey!"

The blonde boy in front of him laughed nervously. "Hey, Izuku. Sorry about that. I couldn't see." He said, gesturing to his books, all of which were now scattered on the ground.

Izuku nodded. "Wow, I guess we both had the same idea. Studying up for the pretest?"

Jaune scratched his head. "Eh, something like that. I'm picking up books for a… friend."

Izuku smiled as he gathered his books from the ground. "That's nice. I guess a group study session isn't such a bad idea."

Jaune laughed nervously. "Yeah, well, you know me! Always studying!" He quickly picked up his texts and rushed off.

Izuku looked after him, confused. "I wonder what all that was about." He hadn't known Jaune long. Class had only begun a week or so ago, but they were in the same session. However, other than a passing "Hello" or "What's up?" they didn't really talk often. "I guess I should get back to the dorm-" He suddenly looked at the small stack he was holding and sighed. "Aw man, some of these are Jaune's." He sighed as he turned around. "I should probably try to find him."

Izuku made his way through the halls, asking the few students around about the whereabouts of Jaune. Eventually, he made his way to the rooftop. However, just as he reached for the door handle, he heard voices on the other side. He peeked through the door, narrowing his eyes. "What's going on?"

Currently, Jaune was standing before Cardin Winchester and his goons. He still held the books, but his legs were shaking, obviously strained. Jaune feigned a smile. "H-Hey, Cardin. I got those books for the dust project!"

Cardin smirked. "Wow, Jaune. You sure are a pal! Let me get those from you." He reached forward to grab the books, but pulled away. "On second thought..." He looked at his nonexistent watch, wincing. "... I'm all booked for the night. Don't think I'll be able to get that project done tonight. I'm sure you can handle that, right… buddy?" Cardin raised an eyebrow, his smirk never leaving.

Jaune felt his legs beginning to give way. "Uh, I-"

"Thanks, pal! I knew I could count on you!" He began walking towards the door. "See ya later!"

Izuku quickly backed up as the door opened. Carding looked at the greenette before him, smiling. "Well, well, boys. Look who we have here. The weaponless loser."

Izuku stepped back, stammering. "Uh, h-hey, Cardin! I was just passing through from the library-"

"Don't care. Luckily for you, I've got things to do, so we won't have time to play with you." He points back. "Though, I think Jauney-boy over there needs a bit of help. I'm sure you can relate to being useless." Cardin and his goons laugh as they walk off, leaving a stunned Midoriya. Izuku realized he had been holding his breath and sighed. ' _He reminds me of Kacchan, only…'_ He looked at the worn Jaune. ' _He does things a bit differently.'_

It had been a few days since Izuku's encounter with Jaune and Cardin. Ever since, he had been observing the boy, quickly figuring out that Cardin had Jaune in his servitude. ' _But why? Why would Jaune help out such a creep? Whenever I ask about it, he just dodges the question.'_ Midoriya was deep in thought until a hand waved in front of his face.

"Hello? Remnant to Izuku! Anyone in there?" Ruby called, eyebrow raised.

Izuku shook himself from his thoughts, remembering where he was. The class had begun a trip to Forever Fall. Glynda was the chaperone for the trip, which was something Izuku was secretly grateful for. Another thing he was grateful for was his gym clothes. They were similar to U.A.'s, but the coloring was Beacon's black and red rather than blue and white. He looked over at his teammate, smiling. "Uh, sorry. I was just thinking."

"You do that a lot, huh?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Nevermind." Ruby said, giggling.

Midoriya smiled until his eyes caught sight of Jaune and Cardin's group on the other side of the airship. The blonde looked miserable as he carried everything for the group. Izuku frowned. "Ruby, you don't know what's going on with Jaune, do you?"

The hooded girl looked down, sadly. "Apparently, Cardin's blackmailing him. He didn't tell me much, but…" She looked over at Jaune. "I think he just needs to stand up to that jerk."

Upon entering Forever Fall with the class, Izuku marveled at the sight. The trees were coated in red leaves and the ground was covered in them. The whole area seemed to exude an air of mysticism that made him feel rather warm. As he marveled, he accidentally bumped into Cardin. The student turned, frowning. "Watch it!"

Izuku held his hands up, defensively. "Uh, sorry about that!"

"Hmph, just watch yourself." He said.

Once he turned, Midoriya frowned. ' _If what Ruby told me is true, I should keep an eye out. 'If Ms. Goodwitch is right, this place is too dangerous to have even more creeps to worry about!'_ Izuku noted the glare Cardin gave another student, Pyrrha Nikos. Before he could ponder further, a familiar face bumped into him. Jaune Arc, holding several of Cardin's group belongings, stood shakily. "Uh, sorry, Izuku."

"No problem. Did you… need some help?"

"Huh, no, no. I'm fine, really!" The boy lied.

Izuku hesitated for a moment before returning to his team.

The trip went on rather uneventfully. Goodwitch had instructed the groups to gather one jar of tree sap each, which seemed simple enough. All the while, Izuku made sure to keep an eye on Cardin's group, but eventually lost sight of them. As he did, he didn't notice Weiss snapping her fingers in his face. "Hello? Stop slacking!"

"Huh? Oh, sorry. I was-"

"I don't want to hear it. Get a move on!" She said before stomping away.

Midoriya looked after her, flustered. ' _More yelling… she's been acting rather cold ever since I joined. What's up with her?'_ He shook himself from his thoughts as he continued collecting sap.

Ruby approached. "Hey, sorry about Weiss, she can be a bit… mean, grouchy, loud… you know."

"Uh, it's fine, really."

The red girl scratched her cheek. "You know, you do spend a lot of time away from the dorm. We've been teammates for quite a bit, but we haven't really talked much."

Izuku blushed a bit in embarrassment. "Uh, right. Sorry. I'm just trying to keep up with my studies."

"You know, Weiss is pretty good at that sort of stuff. Why not ask for a tutor?"

The young hero sweat a bit. "Uh, no, I'm fine. Nothing I can't handle."

A moment of silence fell between the duo before Ruby sighed. "I know it can be hard joining a new team out of the blue, but if you don't talk to me we can't get anywhere."

Midoriya nodded before standing. "I'm sorry. There's just a lot going on lately." He smiled. "I'll try harder."

Ruby smiled. "That's all I ask."

Izuku nodded, but suddenly caught a glimpse of Jaune being carried through the forest a short way away. "Uh. excuse me." He said before making his way to follow the group.

Upon reaching the clearing, he

Peeked from behind a tree to see Cardin and his goons pushing Jaune around. "So, you think you're a big man now, Jaune? Huh? We're gonna show you your place right here."

A wounded Jaune didn't say anything, merely laughing. Cardin seemed angered as he reared back a fist.

"Stop!"

Cardin and his goons dropped Jaune and looked over to see Izuku in a battle stance, forcing a smile. "Leave him alone!"

Cardin and his goons stared for a moment before laughing. "Well, look what we have here, boys. A little hero." They stepped forward, prompting Izuku to stumble back.

Jaune looked up, battered. "I-Izuku…"

"So, you want to be a hero?" Cardin prepped his weapon. "Let's see what you got, bare hands."

Midoriya sweat a bit. ' _Crap! I shouldn't have run in without a plan. Using One for All on these guys might do more damage than I need. Hand to hand might be out of the question with their range.'_ He grit his teeth. ' _But… I can't let Jaune do this alone!'_ As he prepared a plan, a roar rang out in the forest.

Weiss, Ruby, Yang, Blake, and Pyrrha collected their sap, the former grumbling about their new teammate. "Where even is he? He doesn't honestly expect us to do all the work, does he?"

"I-I'm sure he's just looking for bigger, and better trees!" She said, unsure.

As they argued, two of Cardin's goons ran past. Yang made a quick grab for one of them. "Hey! What's going on?"

"Uh,uh, ur-ur-ursa! Run!" The goon broke from Yang's grip and ran for his life.

Pyrrha began to panic. "Jaune!" She made a beeline deeper into the forest.

Cardin looked at the beast in front of him, fear written on his face. His weapons were tossed aside like toys and he was defenseless against this beast. The ursa roared before bringing down a paw. Cardin closed his eyes… but the impact never came. He opened them, surprised to see Jaune using his shield to impede the attack. The blonde kept his defenses held while Izuku quickly dragged Cardin to safety. Jaune held his own for quite a bit before swinging his sword at the creature, getting a few good hits in.

Pyrrha, Ruby, and Weiss showed up as the ursa began to gain the upper hand. Ruby prepared to step in, but Weiss held a hand out. "Look!"

Izuku entered the fray as Jaune was swatted away by the ursa. H grit his teeth before running towards the beast and yelling. "Jaune! Get your sword ready!"

Jaune shook himself from his daze and looked at the greenette, baffled. "What? What are you-"

Izuku ran towards the beast, keeping an eye on its paws. ' _I have one shot at this… judging by how high its paw was, I should go… now!'_ He quickly made a leap, leaping from the paw. He soared over the beast, aiming his hand and bending a finger. "Delaware… Smash!" He released his finger, letting go of a concussive wind blast that not only pushed the ursa down, but also propelled Izuku higher into the air.

Jaune was stunned for a moment before quickly grabbing his sword and attacking. He attacked with a flurry of blows before finishing with a clean cut across its neck, slicing its head off.

Midoriya panicked bit as he realized he was falling pretty. Granted, it wasn't too high, but falling in general was usually not fun. However, before he could hit the ground, Ruby rushed over, her speed catching him right on time. "You okay?"

Midoriya nodded. "Uh, yeah! Thanks!"

Ruby set him down, noticing him wincing as he held his hand. "Whoa, your finger!" She held it and examined it. "Izuku, what was that?"

"Um, w-well…" He scratched his neck. "That was my Semblance! It's a bit painful still."

Weiss approached, arms crossed. "Your Semblance? But your finger! It's broken!"

Midoriya laughed, nervously. "I, uh, have a hard time controlling it."

"Well, that explains why you don't talk about it much. You didn't have to be embarrassed by it." Ruby assured.

Midoriya nodded. "Right. I'm sorry. I should've told you guys sooner. I guess I was just afraid."

"Are you kidding! That was awesome!" Jaune exclaimed, running over to the greenette. "You went up over the thing and flicked a finger! That was a crazy amount of power!" He regained his composure and coughed. "And… thanks for coming for me. Cardin wasn't messing around."

"No problem. I'm just glad you're okay."

Weiss raised an eyebrow. ' _That's where he went?'_

After Cardin fled and the group rejoined their classmates, Goodwitch made sure to take Midoriya to the side as the students loaded up onto the airship. "Just what were you thinking? You know your level of power can't be handled yet. How could you be so reckless?"

"I didn't have a choice. I saw Jaune get hit and I just ran." He held his hand. "I… I still can't control it."

Goodwitch sighed. "I can see that. Go on. Get on the ship and try to keep ice on your wound. I'm sure the infirmary at Beacon will be able to deal with this." Midoriya nodded before heading to the ship. Goodwitch sighed as she rubbed her forehead. She pulled out her Scroll and dialed a number. "Ozpin? It's me. Any word on that temporary solution? Uh-huh. Got it." She closed her Scroll and thought for a moment before heading to the ship.


	4. Faunus Folly: Pt 1

Ruby raised an eyebrow as her teammate, Weiss, dug through the cot on the ground; Midoriya's sleeping area. Due to the room already being cramped with two bunk beds, the young hero didn't mind having his own smaller setup on the far wall. Currently, however, he was absent and Weiss took the opportunity to do some digging. Ruby sighed. "Uh, Weiss? Maybe you should stop?"

"Not now, Ruby! If our new "teammate" has something to hide, I want to get to the bottom of it!"

"But, you're just messing up his books? Why don't you just ask him?"

"Psh. As if he'll give us a straight answer. He's always beating around the bush! I know he's hiding something." She examined the various books and notes. "Well, he's diligent, I'll give him that." She raised an eyebrow. "But…. this is weird. All of these notes are on the most basic of concepts. It's like a child seeing the world for the first time."

"Well, his grades are pretty impressive. Maybe he's just really good at cramming?" Ruby pointed out.

Weiss sighed as she rearranged the cot to be more orderly. "I guess. I still feel like he's hiding something. Did you see that power he used in Forever Fall? He hasn't used it since."

"Well, he did break his finger doing it."

"And that doesn't weird you out? Our auras are supposed to protect us. What's the point of a Semblance if it just hurts you? Something just doesn't add up." Weiss put a hand to her chin, deep in thought. Ruby just sighed and shrugged.

"How does it feel?" Goodwitch asked, holding Izuku's hand, observantly.

"Better now. I'm glad it wasn't so bad." Izuku said.

Goodwitch remained unenthused. "A broken finger is still a broken finger." She sighed as she put a hand to her chin. The duo were just outside of the school grounds, training in a secluded area. Rather than utilizing his Quirk, Goodwitch had Midoriya practice basic combat maneuvers. "We need to figure out a way for you to exert this powerful aura without destroying yourself. For now, we should stick with your mentor's advice and try to get your body stronger, but we can't wait forever."

Izuku nodded. "Right."

Goodwitch smiled. "Now, head back to your team. I'm sure you lot have plans for today."

Midoriya's expression became grave. "Oh man! Weiss said she wanted to head to town for something important! I have to hurry!" He waved goodbye to his teacher before speeding off towards the dorms.

Izuku felt his heartbeat quicken as he bolted towards the dorm halls and turned a corner, seeing his teammates suddenly facing him. He yelped before jumping back. "Uh, h-hey, guys."

Weiss frowned. "It's about time! Where were you? We were just about to head out without you."

"Just, ah, getting my morning jog in! Heh…" Midoriya jogged in place to emphasize his point. However, Weiss seemed unconvinced.  
Ruby smiled. "See! He is diligent! And you were worried, Weiss."

The group headed to the town, Weiss' smile getting wider as they approached. Izuku had seen the town many times already, but each time he couldn't get over the difference to his own world's cities. Today, however, there was a slight difference. There was an air of excitement in the town that he couldn't quite pin down. His musings were soon answered when the group happened upon a sign reading "Welcome to Vale!"

Weiss sighed. "Ah, the Vytal Festival! A celebration of the cultures of the world!"

Izuku raised an eyebrow. "Wow, Weiss. You seem excited."

"Of course! This festival is a big deal! The food, the crafts, the people. It's enough to make anyone happy!"

Yang tilted her head. "Wow, you really know how to make a good thing sound boring."

The group walked through town until they reached the docks. Izuku raised an eyebrow. "What are we doing here?"

"The Vytal Tournament is coming up and many students from other schools will be showing up here. I feel it is our duty to greet them and welcome them as representatives of Beacon Academy."

"She wants to gauge the competition to get the upper hand." Blake said, plainly.

"You can't prove that!"

Izuku laughed nervously until he heard Ruby gasp. "Whoa." The group followed her gaze before finally seeing caution tape set up at a nearby dust shop. The group approached, examining the scene. Ruby looked at the two investigators nearby. "What happened?"

"A robbery. Been happening a lot lately." He replied.

Izuku looked at the shop, taking in the scene. ' _From what I've heard, there have been several dust shops hit recently. 'No culprits have been caught, but thankfully, most of the shop owners were compliant and left unharmed.'_

The investigators' conversing broke him from his thoughts. "They didn't take the money. Again."

"What do you think? White Fang?"

"I'm thinking we ain't paid enough."

Izuku put a hand to his chin. "They didn't take the money, but all of the dst appears to be gone. Granted, dust is a powerful tool, without the proper funds to utilize it, then taking it would be pointless unless they already have money. If that's the case, they must be organized. Even so, why would anyone need so much dust…" He mumbled on and on until Yang punched him in the shoulder. "Ow!"

"Dude, stay with us."

"Uh, right, sorry." He crossed his arms. "The White Fang… weren't they that faunus group we learned about in class?"

Weiss scoffed. "That _faunus group_ is nothing more than a group of degenerate terrorists."

Blake frowned, an eyebrow raised. "What's your problem?"

"My problem? I just don't care for the criminally insane."

"The White Fang aren't psychopaths. They're just misguided."

"They want to exterminate humanity!"

Midoriya stepped back in shock. "E-exterminate? That's kind of heavy…"

Ruby crossed her arms. "I don't know. Why would the White Fang want to rob a dust shop here? Remember, they still haven't caught that Torchwick guy I ran into."

Izuku remember Ruby regaling him with her "heroic tale of justice" on one of the first days they met. "I guess that makes sense. Even so, why _would_ anyone need so much dust?"

"Torchwick or not, those faunus are good for nothing liars and thieves."

"Hey now, that's not necessarily true-" Yang's protest was cut short by a sudden yelling coming from the docks.

"Hey! Stop that faunus!"

The group ran to see the crew of the docked ship scrambling to catch what appeared to be a blonde boy with a monkey tail running away. He taunted his pursuers before hopping onto the docks below and hanging from a lamppost by his tail and snacking on a banana. The investigators from the shop were already on the scene, looking annoyed. "Hey! Get down here this instant."

In response, the faunus threw his banana peel at the guard before jumping over them and making his made his way towards the boardwalk, speeding past Izuku and his team.

Izuku clenched his fist. "We-we should do something!"

Weiss smirked. "You're darn right! We need to observe him! After him!" She exclaimed. The group began their chase after the faunus boy, tailing the investigators as well. Izuku watched the monkey's movements, noting the agility in his form. Unfortunately, he did not note the individual standing before him until he ran into them. Weiss turned the corner and stomped as the faunus jumped out of sight. "No! He got away!"

Izuku was dazed for a moment before looking down to see… a girl? He yelped before backing away. "I-I'm sorry! I-I-I should have w-watched where I was going and-"

"Salutations!"

"Eh?"

Midoriya calmed down as he noticed the girl's rather content expression. It was as if she didn't even register being on the ground. "Are you… okay?"

"I'm wonderful! Thank you for asking!" She replied, jovially.

"Uh, no problem?" Izuku stood, confused. ' _It's like she didn't even mind me running into her! I hope I didn't run into her too hard…'_

Yang raised an eyebrow. "Do you want to… get up?"

After a moment of deliberation, the strange girl nodded. "Yes." As she got up, the group took a step back, unsure of this new stranger. "My name is Penny! It's a pleasure to meet you!"

"Uh, hi. I'm Izuku." The young hero introduced, holding out a looked at it for a moment before frantically shaking it. Izuku felt a twinge of pain. ' _Man, that is some grip!'_

"I'm Ruby."

"I'm Weiss."

"Blake."

"Did you hit your head?" Yang asked before getting nudged by Blake. "Oh, I'm Yang."

Penny smiled. "It's a pleasure to meet you!"

Weiss crossed her arms. "You… already said that."

Penny looked at her for a moment before smiling. "So I did!"

Weiss, wanting to leave this oddity as soon as possible, coughed. "Well, we should be on our way."

Izuku nodded. 'Uh, yeah! Sorry about running into you. We should definitely talk again soon." He said, waving as the group turned to leave… only for the girl to appear in front of them. "What did you say?"

The group remained in a stunned silence, moving out of the way so she had a straight shot for Izuku. "Huh? Me? I,uh-"

"You… want to talk to me again? Like… friends?" She leaned in close, flustering Izuku. He held a hand up to his face, murmuring. "W-well, I…" He looked to his comrades, who were vigorously signalling for him to reject the strange girl. However, looking into her eyes, he didn't find the strength to say such a thing. "Uh, sure! We can be friends."

The group fell back in shock while Penny became ecstatic. "Sensational! We can paint each other's nails, and try on clothes, and talk about cute boys!"

"Um…" Midoriya blushed. ' _Does… does she think I'm a girl!?'_

Yang decided to break the awkwardness. "So, what are you doing in Vale?"

Penny looked at her with a determined smile. "I'm here to fight in the tournament! I am combat ready!"

Weiss perked up. "Wait, you're here for the tournament? Then you must know that monkey-tailed rapscallion from the boat!"

Penny raised an eyebrow. "Who?"

Blake clenched her fist. "Stop saying that! Stop calling him a rapscallion! He's a person!"

"Oh, I'm sorry for speaking the truth! You saw it, he committed a crime! It's probably only a matter of time before he joins up with those good for nothing White Fang!"

Izuku watched the conflict. "Uh, should we…. do something?"

"I'm sure they'll burn themselves out." Ruby said, unsure.

They didn't.

The argument persisted all the way to the dorms. Weiss stood before Blake, arms crossed. "The faunus of the White Fang are pure evil!"

"There's no such thing as pure evil! It's because of people like you who make them take these drastic measures! You're discriminatory!"

"I'm a victim!" Weiss sighed before going to the window and looking out. "The White Fang and the faunus have had a target painted on my family's back for a very long time. I've seen board members executed, friends disappear, a whole train car of dust… stolen. Father would come home angry and… that did not make for a good childhood." She turned to Blake, tears threatening to spill. "The White fang are a bunch of liars, thieves, and murderers!"

"Well, maybe we were just tired of being pushed around!" Blake snapped. The room was in a stunned silence, processing what they just heard. Blake stared for a moment before bolting away.

"B-Blake!" Ruby called, but it was too late. Blake was long gone…


	5. Faunus Folly: Pt 2

"Blake! Blake!" The group called, walking the streets of town. Ruby sighed. "She's been gone all weekend. We need to find her."

Weiss rolled her eyes. "You know who might be able to help? The police."

"Weiss!"

"It was just a suggestion!"

Izuku scratched his head. "Weiss, maybe we should make sure Blake is okay. I'm sure she has an explanation for all of this."

Weiss scoffed. "And I'm sure once we hear, you'll all realize I was right."

"And I'm sure Weiss' hair looks wonderful today!" A new voice called behind them.

The group turned in shock to see, "Penny!? Where did you come from?" Ruby exclaimed.

Penny smiled. "Salutations! What are you all up to today?"

Yang frowned. "We're trying to find Blake. She ran away."

Penny thought for a moment before perking up. "Oh! The faunus girl!"

The group looked at her in confusion. Izuku spoke up. "Uh, Penny, why do you think Blake's a faunus?"

"Um, the cat ears?" She pointed, as if it should have been obvious.

Izuku mentally slapped his forehead. "Of course! It should have been obvious! She even sleeps with that bow on."

Penny raised an eyebrow. "Do you know where she went?"

Izuku shook his head. "No, she's been gone for a few days now. We-"

"That's awful! Well, don't you worry, my friend, Izuku! We won't rest until your friend is found!" She exclaimed getting in close proximity.

Izuku flustered a bit as he covered his face. "Uh, w-well, P-Penny, I'm sure we have it handled. R-right… guys…" He looked over to see his friends had vanished. ' _They… they left me!?'_

Izuku and Penny walked along, looking around alleys and asking shop owners. Eventually, the duo took a rest, backtracking along a side street. Midoriya put a hand to his chin. "Let's see, Blake seemed to run off because she was scared. What's more, she all but admitted to being associated with the White Fang at some point." He tilted his head. "She doesn't seem like the type to seek refuge with the group, but our options are getting kind of limited. Perhaps…" He continued to mumble on, Penny listening intently.

She smiled. "Do all of you analyze things to this extent?"

Midoriya stopped his musings, blushing at her bluntness. "Eh? Sorry, I guess I got a little carried away."

"I've never heard anyone think on things so much before."

"W-well, I tend to let my mouth run with my mind. Sorry." He once again apologized.

Penny tilted her head. "Why are you sorry?"

"Eh? Well, ah… it's just-"

"I kind of enjoy it! It's fascinating to see a mind at work!" She said, happily.

Midoriya chuckled at the strange admission. "Uh, thanks, Penny."

Suddenly, the moment was cut short when a loud explosion caught them off guard. Midoriya and Penny looked to see a large explosion coming from the docks. Izuku narrowed his eyes. "Something's wrong." He immediately pumped his legs, making a beeline for the area with Penny in tow.

Izuku made his way around the main building, surprised to see several airships hovering nearby. He and Penny quietly maneuvered around the various storage crates, seeing several men in masks and uniforms, donning a familiar insignia. "That's… the White Fang?" He peeked out at the area, seeing a new scene. There was Blake, currently dodging an onslaught of attacks, seemingly mini explosions, launched from a strange man holding a cane! ' _What is going on!?'_

The agile faunus made a quick dodge before returning to cover, finding Izuku and Penny. She was taken aback. ""Izuku? What are you doing here!?"

"We were all worried about you! What's going on?" The group peeked around the corner, seeing a newcomer: the monkey faunus. He was currently fighting off several of the guards before making his way towards the cane man. Blake growled before hopping back into the fray. Izuku tried to reach out, but she was too fast. "Wait!" He turned to Penny. "You need to get out of here. Things are getting dangerous-" He suddenly heard another explosion and looked to see a colossal freight container fall down towards Blake and the monkey. While, they easily dodged, they were quite vulnerable.

A fact the cane man took full advantage of.

The monkey faunus turned to see the barrel of the cane pointed directly at his face.

Izuku felt his heart pound as his body began to move. He made a quick sprint towards the cane man, feeling his power surge. "Don't you touch him!" He shouted as he reared a fist back. Before the cane man could tell what was happening, Izuku shouted out. "Detroit… Smash!" He delivered a full punch to the man's gut, stunning him for a moment before he went flying, bashing into a far off container.

Izuku prepared himself to feel the pain, but noticed… he felt fine! He looked at his arm, curiously. "It's… it doesn't hurt…"

Penny watched in awe at what she had just witnessed. ' _That was so odd! His aura suddenly increased dramatically, but... '_

Before Izuku could shake himself from his stunned state, the cane man regained his composure. "Nice shot, kid. My turn." He aimed and took fire with no hesitation."

Izuku's eyes widened as he held his arms up to offer whatever shielding he could. However, he was still launched back and his clothes were slightly singed. "Augh!"

Blake gasped and ran up to him. "Izuku! Are you okay?" She looked at his injuries, frowning. ' _Why didn't he use his aura to shield himself?'_

Penny looked at her downed friend for a moment before frowning. She made her way closer to the onslaught of enemies, a new look of determination on her face. Izuku reached a hand out. "P-Penny, stay back!"

"Don't worry, Izuku." She clenched her fists. "I am combat ready!" Suddenly, her back seemed to open up as several swords floated around her. In moves that were swifter than comprehension and attacks fiercer than believed, she easily cut down the opposing White Fang forces as they kept coming. Izuku, Blake, and the monkey boy watched in awe as she seemed to command her weapons with the utmost ease.

"That is some Semblance…"

Izuku said nothing, keeping an eye on her movements. ' _She's analyzing their moves. It's almost as if she can predict what they're doing…'_ He sat up. "It's… amazing!"

Penny finished up the last of the goons before turning her attention to the incoming airships. Her swords began to spin in front of her before a green glow enveloped them. After a moment of humming, Penny pushed forward, allowing a burning laser to burn through the ships, crashing them into the harbor.

Upon witnessing these newcomers, the cane man frowned before getting into his own airship. "These kids just keep getting weirder…"

Penny looked at the ship, but it was already long gone. She shrugged and turned to the group, smiling with a thumbs up.

Izuku sat down across from his friends as the police had shown up and taken their statements. Izuku closed his eyes, sighing in relief. "So, you aren't with the White Fang anymore?"

"No, not for long time." Blake said. She looked at his arm, eyebrow raised. "Your arm… it didn't break?"

Midoriya examined the limb and double checked it. "I… I guess not." He thought back to his fight against Shiguraki and Noumu. ' _Again, I was forced to use One For All on a person, but…'_ His mind flashed to the punch that landed him in this world. ' _It was reckless. I could have lost control again, then who knows where I would have ended up?'_ As he mused, Weiss, Yang, and Ruby approached the group. He stood and waved to them. "G-guys! It's okay! You see, Blake-" Weiss held a hand up before making her way to the faunus.

Blake looked down, unable to meet her eyes. "Weiss, I… I haven't been associated with the White Fang-"

"Stop. Do you have any idea how long we've been searching for you? _12 hours_! That's 12 hours for me to think about things and…" She looked at the faunus, blankly. "I don't care!"

"You… what?"

"You aren't with them anymore, right? Just remember, when something this big comes up, you come to your _teammates_. Not… someone else." She gestured to the monkey boy, Sun.

Izuku smiled at the amends, but suddenly looked around. "Uh, where's Penny?" He stood and examined the area, noticing nothing but a lone car driving away. "I… guess she went home? Man, it would have been great to ask her about her Semblance. Controlling so many weapons at once must require a lot of concentration, but she seemed to move with such ease…" The group snickered as Izuku rode his train of thought...


End file.
